


青梅不酸 (海赫）

by theGraces



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom, 海赫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGraces/pseuds/theGraces
Kudos: 5





	青梅不酸 (海赫）

李赫宰回到老家的时候，正好遇上村里的二奶奶。老太太一直很喜欢他，看到他回来了，满脸都是笑：“赫宰放假回来啦？”  
“嗯，您身体还好吗奶奶？”李赫宰也亲热地跟奶奶打招呼，一个村里的都沾亲带故，算起来二奶奶家跟他家还没出五服呢。  
“好，好，”二奶奶笑眯眯地，“东海正等着你呢，他都念叨好几天了，算着你该回来了。”  
李赫宰顿了一下，笑道：“等我收拾一下就去找他玩。”

李赫宰回到自己家，先是享受了一番爷爷奶奶的嘘寒问暖，又回到自己房间整理了行李，洗了澡，躺在床上就睡了。  
睡得迷迷糊糊地，感觉有人摸上了床，他刚要睁眼，那个人就吻住了他。  
“呜——！”李赫宰的嘴唇被轻易撬开，舌头被含住吸吮，那人的手也摸上他的身体，因为刚洗完澡，他只穿了一条内裤，那人的手扒开内裤，直接摸上他的阴茎。  
李赫宰颤抖了一下，猛地推开那个人的头，骂道：“李东海你干什么突然袭击我！”  
李东海又去亲吻他的脖子，渐渐向下，含糊地说：“奶奶说你要来找我，我等了你好久，你都不来，所以我就来找你啦。”  
“啊！”李赫宰的乳头被他咬住，他的虎牙尖尖地，咬在乳头上，触感让李赫宰的身体逐渐升温。“你来就来，”李赫宰开始喘息，“一来就做这个啊……”  
李东海从他胸前抬头看他，大眼睛里都是委屈：“我们好久没做了……我好想你啊赫宰，你摸摸我……”他拉着李赫宰的手去摸自己的阴茎，那处熟悉的灼热和坚挺让李赫宰脸红得更厉害了。  
“你不想我吗赫宰……”李东海用自己的阴茎轻轻戳刺李赫宰的后穴，李赫宰心知逃不过这一场情事，就闭上眼睛，“要做就做，别废话了。”  
“赫宰是害羞了吗？”李东海见他不回答，也不追问了，专心开拓李赫宰的身体。等他差不多准备好了，就把他的大腿分开，按在床上，慢慢进入他。  
是好久没做了，李赫宰闭着眼睛，咬牙忍耐自己被渐渐撑开的那种奇怪的感觉。  
“疼吗？”李东海全根没入后没有立刻开始抽动，小心地亲他，等他适应。  
“ 我说疼，你就不做了吗？”李赫宰睁开眼睛问道。  
李东海又亲亲他：“我会很温柔的。”  
“你……”李赫宰正想说那你问个屁，李东海就开始动作了。起初他的动作确实很轻柔，可是渐渐地，他察觉李赫宰已经逐渐适应之后，就大开大合地操干起来。  
“赫宰……赫宰……我好爱你……”他一边操弄着李赫宰，一边忍不住倾诉爱意。  
李赫宰眼睛半合半睁，最初的疼痛退去，快感像潮水一样涌上来，他抓着床单，极力忍耐着不发出声音，看着在自己身上驰骋的李东海，第N次问自己，到底是怎么和自己从小一起长大的兄弟变成了这种关系？

对了，起初，是俩人一起偷偷看片。两个人都没什么经验，被屏幕里的人迷花了眼，也学着探索自己的身体。不知道什么时候，李东海要求俩人互相探索，再然后，就变成他求索李赫宰的身体。  
“赫宰……赫宰……让我进去好不好……会很舒服的……”被情欲淹没的李赫宰，稀里糊涂地就答应了，虽然后来疼得要死要求李东海出去，可他死活不肯，反而在李赫宰的身体里横冲直撞，把他操上了天。  
再后来这就变成了俩人的秘密。他们从小就粘在一起玩，所以现在经常在房间里一呆就是半天不出来，也没人觉得奇怪，只以为他们在打游戏。  
倒是真的在玩游戏，不过是另一种。  
他们玩得很尽兴。李东海把看的片子里的姿势都在李赫宰身上尝试了一遍。青春期常有的欲求不满，李赫宰从来没有体会过，他只体会过被李东海操得太狠那里都肿了。也不是李赫宰脾气特别好，不过每当李东海的大眼睛诚挚地看着他，软软地喊“赫宰……”他就说不出什么反对的话。  
就像现在，李东海趴在他耳边说：“赫宰呀，我射在你里面好不好”，李赫宰想说不好，可是看着李东海，他张嘴就只剩下呻吟。李东海满意地吻住他，下身又激烈地顶弄了一会，在他身体里射了出来。  
俩人汗津津地抱在一起又亲了一会，李东海把李赫宰抱在怀里，像抱一个玩偶。他们俩身高差不多，但是李东海一直热衷健身又经常干农活，身材比李赫宰壮硕很多。李赫宰觉得这也是他在床上反抗不了李东海的原因之一。  
李赫宰有点昏昏欲睡，他想着那些话明天再说吧，李东海突然说：“对了，我还没告诉你，我考上了你家的那个大学，我们又可以在一起啦！”  
李赫宰猛地睁开眼睛。

第二天李赫宰跟着爷爷一起上山，爷爷说要给他摘点他喜欢吃的野果，李赫宰担心他，就跟他一起去。爬山的时候李赫宰气喘吁吁，爷爷还说他：“你小时候跟我爬山都没事的，看来你到了城里没好好锻炼啊。”李赫宰只能赔笑脸，在心里痛骂李东海。  
结果想谁还来谁，他们在山上遇到了李东海。  
李东海手里提着个袋子，看起来摘了不少。他笑嘻嘻地跟爷爷和李赫宰打招呼，爷爷也乐呵呵地：“东海也在啊？这么早就上山啦？”  
“嗯，我想着赫宰爱吃这些果子，我来给他摘些。”  
“好，好，你们俩从小就好，赫宰跟他爸妈去了城里不常回来了，我还想着你们要远了，可你们还是这么好，这才是好兄弟呢。”爷爷点着头，很欣慰，李赫宰却很心虚，他看了一眼李东海，李东海正点头附和，明朗地笑着，活像昨天那个二话不说摸到李赫宰床上就操他还射在他里面的人不是他一样。  
变态！李赫宰偷偷骂道。  
李东海好像听到了，扭头看他，对他眨了眨眼睛。

下山的时候俩人走在爷爷后面，李东海偷偷牵住李赫宰的手，李赫宰要甩开他，李东海握得牢牢的。李赫宰小声说：“小心被人看到！”李东海也小声说：“没人！”说着，趁李赫宰不注意，在他脸上飞快地亲了一下。李赫宰瞪了他一眼，白皙的脸上浮起一层红晕，像水蜜桃尖尖上的那一抹浅红。  
赫宰真可爱，李东海美滋滋地想。

怎么跟李东海把话挑明，李赫宰在家愁了两天还没想好，李东海约着他一起去他们小时候的秘密基地。李赫宰想了想，正好找个没人的地方把话说清楚，就去了。  
他们沿着山上的小路一直走，最后走到一处隐蔽的山洞，这是小时候的俩人偶然发现的，附近还有一处泉水，俩人没事就过来玩，把这里当做他们的秘密基地，不想被家人发现的课外书什么的都放在这里。  
山洞里现在有了人居住的痕迹，李赫宰看了看地上的垫子，还有锅子什么的，“这是你弄的？”  
“嗯，”李东海搂住他，“我想你的时候就来这里看看。”他把头放在李赫宰的肩膀上：“你走了之后，我好想你啊，我天天想你，恨不得马上去找你……”说着说着他的声音就颤抖了，李赫宰捧起他的脸：“你怎么又哭了……”  
李东海从小就爱哭，高兴了也哭伤心了也哭，李赫宰为了哄他，习惯了对他让步，一直让步到了后来在床上任他予取予求，李赫宰才后悔了，也晚了。  
“我好想你，”李东海抽泣着，“你不想我吗赫宰，你这次回来，我觉得你变得好冷淡……”  
李赫宰的身体变得僵硬，李东海马上抱住他：“是我想的那样吗，赫宰，你不爱我了吗……”他的眼泪越流越多，李赫宰手忙脚乱地给他擦眼泪：“不是……哎呀你别哭……”  
李东海开始胡乱地亲吻他，把他按倒在床垫上，又脱他的衣服。  
“东海！你不要这样……李东海！”李赫宰挣扎得厉害，李东海也住了手，他泪眼朦胧地望着李赫宰：“你现在都不想跟我做了吗……”  
李赫宰长叹一口气，坐了起来。“我这次回来就想对你说，我们不能再这样了。”  
“为什么？你爱上别人了？”李东海抓着他的胳膊，急切地问。  
“没有，”李赫宰安抚地拍拍李东海，“只是，我们这样是不对的。”  
“什么不对？”李东海盯着他。  
“就是……”李赫宰一咬牙，“两个男人在一起，是不对的，”  
“对或不对，是谁来判断呢？”李东海歪着头，神情满是迷惑。“我们互相喜欢不就够了吗？为什么要由别人来判定我们在一起对还是不对？对又怎样，不对又怎样？”他问道：“我不管这些，我只知道我爱你……赫宰你呢？你不爱我了吗？”  
李赫宰哑口无言。他知道李东海一贯的直线式思维，经常怼得人无话可说，这回轮到自己了。  
“赫宰？”李东海搂着他追问道：“赫宰你不爱我了吗？”  
“我……”李赫宰张口想说“是的我不爱你”结束这一切，可是看着李东海的眼睛，那眼里波光粼粼，是他熟悉的深情，他又有点恍惚，这句话在嘴边打转，却怎么也说不出口。  
李东海笑了起来。他心满意足地吻上自己的爱人，不管他微弱的挣扎，坚定地剥掉了他的衣服，坚定地进入他。赫宰一向害羞，他都知道的，煽情的话他说不出口，可是他容许自己和他做这些事，就算再害羞，让他摆什么姿势他都答应，就代表了一切。  
李赫宰躺在李东海身下，被他顶弄得晃动不已，他看着阳光在树叶间闪烁，想不通事情怎么又变成了这样，怎么又跟李东海搞在一起了！  
“赫宰……”李东海抬起他的小腿放在肩上，开始直上直下地大力冲刺，“赫宰叫出来也没关系的，这里没人会听到……”  
李赫宰真的忍耐不了了。俩人在一起这么久，对彼此的身体都很熟悉了，李东海对着他的敏感点来回摩擦，他终于忍不住叫了出来。  
“东海……东海……你、你轻点……我受不了了……”  
李东海根本不理，仍旧猛烈抽插，又揉搓他的乳头。上下夹攻之下，李赫宰很快射了出来，可是以前都会给李赫宰时间让他慢慢从高潮中缓过来的李东海这次却全然不顾李赫宰还在抽搐中的身体，把他双腿大大分开，更加用力地插入因为高潮而收缩的后穴，强迫那里为他打开。  
李赫宰受不了这种刺激，他抓着李东海的胳膊哭了起来：“东海……不行了……要坏了……”  
“坏不了，都被我操了那么多回了，”李东海摸了摸他的屁股，“看看你多骚，流了那么多水……”  
李赫宰羞得全身发红，谁能想到看起来纯情的李东海在床上是骚话不断的那个，他哭着哀求，“真的、真的不行了……”  
“那好，”李东海伸手抚摸李赫宰的阴茎，那处也颤巍巍地半立了，“你求我。”  
“求你……”  
“你该喊我什么？”  
李赫宰想起李东海的爱好，犹豫了一下，李东海掐了一下他的乳头，他只好开口道：“老公……”  
“好，老公很快就给你。”  
“不是……”李赫宰想反驳，却被李东海狂风暴雨式的抽插弄得只有哭的份，当李东海终于在他身体深处射出来的时候。李赫宰也哭得没力气了。李东海低头轻轻地吻去他的眼泪，李赫宰睁开眼睛，看到李东海还骑在自己身上，一脸性事过后的餍足，阳光从他背后洒落，衬得他肌肉线条流畅的身体和五官深邃的脸庞俊美如神祇。  
李赫宰喃喃地说了一句什么。李东海没听清，俯下身去：“你说什么？”  
“我说，”李赫宰声音大了点，“你快点给我出去！”  
李东海笑了：“我们还有时间。”


End file.
